


The Walls

by dorky_hime



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes Jones thoughts on love is that it is a mess. Men are jerks and women are stupid to involve with them. Destiny brings Sam Evans in her life and he decided to tear down all the walls that she had set around her hearts. His aim? Proving that not all men are jerks and being in a relationship is not as messy as she thoughts. With the help of some friends, will Sam succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the building and went to the elevator. He pressed the button to eighth floor. The doors were starting to close when he heard a female voice yelling.

"Wait!"

He immediately pressed the button to hold the doors open again. A moment later, a woman walked into the elevator. She thanked him and Sam nodded, smiling at her politely. His eyes took in her appearance and Sam smiled as he admired the figure in front of him. She had a body that he would delightfully wrapped his hands around and cuddle with. Sam's quite inappropriate thought were disrupted when he heard the elevator's ding sound. He reluctantly walked out of the elevator and hastily walked towards Mike's office.

Sam knocked on the door and entered Mike's office without waiting for his consent.

"I need to finish this report and then we can go" Mike said without looking at Sam. His eyes were on the computer's screen while his fingers were typing on the keyboard. Sam nodded and sat across him. He reached for a rubic cube on Mike's table and started messing with it to kill some times.

"Hey, do you know a woman - urm - short, a bit curvy, with a brown doe-like eyes -,"

"Black?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. You know her?" Sam asked back, curious. Mike nodded. His focus shifted to his best friend instead of the screen.

"Mercede Jones. She work on the ninth floor. You should stay away from her"

Sam frowned at Mike's last sentence.

"Why?"

"Why?" Mike asked him, a little bit confused. Sam let out a sigh.

"Why should I stay away from her?"

"Oh! Well, first of all, Mercedes is nice and lovely but she won't entertain you. She is an independent woman who doesn't want to get involve with guy -,"

"Is she a lesbian?" Sam cut Mike's word.

"No! Wait till I finish before interrupting me!" Mike rolled his eyes. Sam smiled sheepishly as he told his friend to continue.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to get involve with a guy and no, she's not a lesbian. She thinks that relationship is a mess and a waste of time. All that matter to her is her career, her family and her friends. No time for guys"

"And how do you know all these?"

"She is Tina's best friend and, Puck tried to nail her years ago and fail -,"

"Wait! She's Hot Mama that Puck always talk about? The only girl that refuse Pucksaurus?!"

Mike smirked and nodded. "That's the one and only"

Sam rested his back on the chair and thought about Mercedes.

"Damn! No wonder Puck got it really bad" he muttered. Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, can't really blame Puck for it. Cedes is amazing"

Sam smiled as he stared at Mike. His mind had been working on ideas to get to know Mercedes. His eyes were brighten when Mike told him that she and Tina were best friend. He grinned at Mike who seemed a bit alarm by it.

"What?" Mike asked warily. He knew the guy in front of him since kindergarten and he was sure that every time Sam had the shit-eating grin on his face, he was plotting something and it usually would get Mike into some trouble.

"I can't help but notice that you had mentioned that Tina and this so called Mercedes Jones are best friend"

"So?"

"Well, I want you to introduce her to me! Besides, it is unfair that I never met her before! I'm your best friend, Mike! I should've met her since she is your girl friend's best friend! To tell you the truth, it's sort of hurt that you hide that amazing woman from me"

Mike rolled his eyes at Sam's dramatic ranting.

"I don't get your logic at all! I don't hide her from you and didn't you hear what I just told you? Stay away from her. She not interested in guys"

This time, Sam was the one who was rolling his eyes as Mike kept on going about Mercedes's principle about love and relationship.

"Come on, Mike! I understood that she doesn't care about the whole relationship and guys but I really want to know her! Please!"

Mike sighed as he looked at Sam's puppy eyes. Unlike Puck who was a womanizer, Sam usually didn't care about girls. His sole focus was on his art and his career. He did had girlfriends but none of the relationship lasted. After a very bad broke up few years ago, Sam had swore off women and decided to focus on his career. Therefore, Mike was surprised when he asked him about Mercedes. He knew that it would be pointless to argue with Sam and forced him to stay away from Mercedes. It only driven him towards her and Sam Evans always get what he wants.

"Fine! I'll talk to Tina and try to arrange something"

Sam was beaming with excitement. Mike chuckled at his best friend. Sam Evans might be 27 years old but he acted like a seven years old sometimes.

Mike told Tina about Sam and his interest in getting to know Mercedes. To his surprise, Tina seemed excited about it.

"You're okay with it?" Mike asked. Tina nodded. She got under the comforter and settled herself beside him.

"Sam is a great guy and to tell you the truth, I've been thinking of introducing them since I first met Sam. But then, the whole Puck's incident happened and I thought that it would be weird to try and introduce her to Sam. Besides, he was dating that skanky Marley at that time"

"But I thought you and Kurt had given up playing the match maker roles for Mercedes? You guys said it yourselves when she rejected Finn two months ago and decided to ignore you guys for a week?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that Finn's disaster!" Tina said, annoyed. She and Kurt always trying to change Mercedes's thought on relationship. They thought by introducing her to someone nice, she would fall in love and would probably end up changing her views on love and relationship. Throughout the years, they had tried up setting her up with a guy who they assumed perfect for her and Finn was their last hope. The date had been perfect (They knew it because Tina and Kurt had followed them since Kurt wanted to see the progress, considering that Finn is his cousin). Everything had been great and Mercedes seemed like she was having fun with Finn. However, everything turned into a disaster when Finn's ex-girlfriend, Rachel turn up and created a big scene in the restaurant. Mercedes was mortified when Rachel accused her of trying to steal her boyfriend.

"I shouldn't let Kurt introduced him to Cedes. Especially since I know about his crazy girlfriend. Well, back to Sam. I really think he would be a great candidate for Cedes's boyfriend. I mean, he has the looks, he is nice and a gentleman. Sam is a great guy and I would be happy if they end up together"

"I don't know about this. You know how he is. Sam doesn't looking for a fling. He is looking for something real and once Sam Evans fall, he falls really hard. I just don't want him to be hurt again. You saw how he was after the whole Marley Rose's debacle"

Tina stared at Mike. "Are you implying that my best friend will hurt Sam or worse, treat him like Marley did? Michael Chang Jr! I can't believe you! Mercedes Jones is a great woman! She won't hurt him!"

Mike sighed at Tina's outburst. He took her hand and caressed it slowly, asking for her to calm down.

"Look, I know that Mercedes is amazing and I do agree that they will make a great pair but you know about her perception on relationship. Sam is looking for something serious. You should see the way he was asking about her yesterday. It's like he is ready to find a ring and asking her to marry him. I know Sam and I do notice that he is really interested in her. I never see him so vested in knowing a woman like this and that's the main reason I agree to introduce her to him"

"I know, Mike. Sam is not Puck and I really want them to know each other because Sam is a great guy and Cedes needs to know that not all men are jerks"

Tina and Mike decided to hold a BBQ party at their place for the plan of introducing Mercedes and Sam. By doing that, Mercedes won't suspect anything and Tina would be saved from another cold treatment because she tried to play the Cupid's role again. She did tell Kurt about her plan and he was delightful about the prospect of Mercedes meeting a new guy. Of course, everything was kept as a secret from Mercedes.

"So, who else going to be there?" Mercedes asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Besides you, Kurt and Blaine, I guess, a couple of Mike's friends and before you ask, yes, Puck will be there too"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the mention of Puck's name and Kurt giggled.

"I don't understand why you don't like him, Cedes. I mean, that's guy is funny!"

"Of course you find him to be funny! He doesn't try to get into your pants!"

Tina and Kurt laughed at her. "Oh, honey! You don't have to worry about it anymore. Apparently, our Pucksaurus had found his match. Believe it or not, he is in a serious relationship now"

Mercedes and Kurt stared at Tina, wide eyes.

"Really? Someone manage to get him to commit in a relationship?" Kurt asked. Tina nodded.

"A girl from high school who happen to be Sam's cousin"

"Sam?" Mercedes asked, confused by the mention of a new character.

"Yeah, Sam. Mike's childhood friend who happened to be his best friend. He, Mike and Puck are like three musketeers, always together. You guys will meet him this Saturday and both of you will love him! Sam is really sweet and if I don't love Mike with all my heart, I will surely surrender myself to him!"

"Tina!" Mercedes and Kurt exclaimed at her words. Tina laughed.

"You'll agree with me once you see him. Sam Evans is a sex god and you'll understand why I want to surrender myself to him"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Tina's ridiculousness.

Saturday arrived. Mercedes and Kurt decided to come early and help Tina and Mike before the rest of the guests arrived. Kurt brought his special apple pie and Mercedes decided to bake some red velvet cupcakes at Tina's place.

"Mike, where should I put this?" Kurt yelled as he lifted the container so that Mike could see it. Mike pointed at the table at the corner of the veranda.

"So, tell me about Sam Evans" Kurt said as he stood beside Mike after putting the container on the table.

"I thought Tina had told you everything?" Mike said, frowning.

"She told me that he is a sex god and I need more information"

Mike rolled his eyes at Kurt's words.

"He's my best friends. A nice man and he has money"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Mike. "Look, Kurt. I won't agree to introduce Sam to Mercedes if he's bad. Trust me"

"After the whole Puck's incident? No way!"

"Hey! Puck met Cedes coincidentally! I'm not the one who arranged for the meeting!" Mike retorted. It's not his fault that Puck attracted to Mercedes.

"You know, if something bad happen, you're the one to be blamed"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I am 100 percent sure that it won't be bad as your plan to introduce her to Finn Hudson" he spat annoyingly. Kurt shut up and went inside to Tina and Mercedes. Mike chuckled when he noticed that Kurt's cheeks were red.

Mike had started the grill and there was no sign of Sam. He wondered if his best friend had forgotten their plan. Just when he wanted to call him, the doorbell rang and followed by Tina's squealing. He knew that Sam had arrived. A moment later, Sam walked into the veranda with Tina.

"Sorry for being late. I baked this and ended up losing track of the time" he said and showed a medium box. Mike's eyes went wide as he looked at Sam.

"Your special cheesecake?" he asked and took the box from him. Sam grinned and nodded.

Mercedes's eyes were on Tina as she saw her best friend walked into the veranda with a blonde man. She was sure that he was the guy that Tina had talked about before.

"Damn! Tina was right. He is a sex god! Just look at that body"

Mercedes was afraid that she might have let out her thoughts aloud until she realized that the voice was belong to Kurt. She chuckled lightly. Her eyes never leave Sam as she saw him talking to Mike and showing him the box which ended up with Mike hugging him.

"T, are you sure that he's not gay? Looking at the way he and Mike hug, I can't be sure that he is straight" Kurt asked as Tina sat down beside him. Tina laughed and shook her head.

"Positive. He had a list of girlfriends to prove that" Tina said as she peeked at Mercedes who seemed to be staring at Sam. This might work, she thought.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!" Tina yelled as she motioned for Sam to come to her. Sam walked towards them and Tina swallowed her laughter as she saw the eagerness that Sam was trying too hard to hide when he saw Mercedes.

"I want you to meet my best friends. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. Guys, this is Sam"

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green egg and ham"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam's introduction. However, he and Tina were surprised when they heard Mercedes chuckling at it. Sam grinned when he heard her chuckle. People usually rolled their eyes at him whenever he did his introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam grinned as he walked towards Mike and helped him grilled the meat. Mike noticed the grin on his best friend's face and couldn't help his curiosity.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Sam grinned wider as he looked at Mike. "She laughed at me" he said, a bit too excited. Mike frowned.

"Aren't you suppose to be embarrassed if someone laughs at you?" he asked, confused. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know about my signature introduction, right?"

Mike nodded. "You mean the whole 'I don't like green egg and ham' thing?"

Sam nodded, too eager in Mike's opinion. Puck had always told Sam to stop doing that so called lame tagline but Sam Evans was too stubborn to listen.

"Well, I did that and she laugh! Mercedes Jones was laughing at it! She is the only girl who laughs at it! Everybody usually just stares or rolling their eyes at me but this woman - she laughs! Man, I'm a goner, dude! This girl is amazing!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Really, Sam? She laughed at your corny introduction and you suddenly a goner? You're such a drama king"

"I am not! And what do you mean by that?"

Mike rolled his eyes again and Sam realized that he always doing that when talking to him lately.

"Drama king, a male version of drama queen" Mike explained as he put some burger on the plate. Sam frowned at him.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Tina's friends." he muttered. Mike laughed at Sam as he flipped the burger. He wanted to say something when he saw Puck walking in with Quinn.

"Here comes your love rival" he said cynically. Sam gave him a dirty look before he turned his attention to Puck.

"What's up, dude? Sorry we're late. Someone refused to leave the room" Puck said as he glanced at Quinn who stood beside him.

"In case you've forgotten, Puckerman, she is my cousin and I don't want to know about your sex activities" Sam said. He leaned and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I still don't understand why you chose him instead of other decent men" he whispered. Quinn chuckled.

"Trust me when I said that I wonder the same thing too" she said, smiling as she greeted Mike. Puck looked at both of them. He pulled Quinn closer to him as he side-eyed Sam.

"You need to stop corrupting my Quinn's mind. She won't leave me" he said. Sam chuckled.

"Trust me when I said that I don't need to do that" he said as he smiled wickedly at Puck before leaving them.

Mercedes watched as Puck and the one who she assumed to be Quinn stood beside Mike and talked to him. She also noticed that Sam had left the trio. She hoped that since Puck had a girlfriend now, he won't stop being annoying or at least he would leave her alone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Blaine, Kurt's husband asked as he sat beside Mercedes.

"Puckerman and his girl" she explained, pointing at both of them.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

Mercedes nodded, agreeing with Blaine's statement. "Where's Kurt?" she asked when she noticed that she didn't see him around for a while. Blaine shrugged. Kurt might be somewhere around the house, probably with Tina; planning something to make Mercedes and Sam interact or any sort of plan that would let both of them being alone together. He knew his husband and his best friend too well. Blaine wanted to ask Mercedes if she would like some pie when he noticed that Mercedes had been staring at Sam who was standing at the table where Tina had put all the desserts. He smirked and Blaine had a hunch that Kurt and Tina's latest matchmaking plan might have a good result.

"Man, that guy is hot! Don't you think so, Cedes?" Blaine said, trying to get some agreement from Mercedes.

"Yup! He's gorg -," Mercedes managed to stop before finishing the sentence. Her dark complexion might hide the red colour on her cheeks but Blaine knew that Mercedes was blushing. He laughed when he saw her mortified expression.

"I thought you don't care about guys and relationship?" he teased her. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Even if I don't give a fuck about men, it doesn't mean that I cannot appreciate God's finest creation" she muttered as she got up and left Blaine alone. She could still hear Blaine's laugh and decided to ignore it.

Sam noticed the interaction between Blaine and Mercedes. From afar, people would think that he was thinking either to take the pies, cupcakes or any other desserts on the table. The truth was that he lingered around the table so that he could look at Mercedes without anybody noticed it and to make sure that Mercedes didn't think of him as a creeper. He also noticed that she did look at him and it made him happy. Sam's happiness stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Hot Mama! I didn't see you there!"

He frowned when he saw Puck was standing beside Mercedes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should know that Puck would create some 'scene' with her even though Quinn was there.

Mercedes sighed as Puck stopped her. He gave her his famous smirk and the eye-brows rising as he greeted her. Only God knew how much she hated it every time he called her 'Hot Mama'.

"Noah" she said curtly.

"Awww, come on! Why are you always being cold towards me? Just admit it. You like me, right?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She saw that Quinn was staring at them and if looks could kill, she surely had been dead at the moment.

"For a millionth times Noah, I am not interested and I am pretty sure that your girlfriend is not happy right now" she said before she walked pass him.

Sam put some meat, burgers and sausages into his plate. His eyes wandered around the veranda, searching for Mercedes. A smile appeared on his face when he spotted her at the corner. He walked towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Mercedes turned and looked at him. She nodded and made a space for Sam to sit beside her.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before" she said out of the blue. Sam smiled, remembering their first meeting in the elevator.

"In the elevator, last week. You ran into it while I was holding the doors"

"That's right! I knew I've seen you before!"

Sam chuckled when he noticed the sparkles in her eyes when she remembered their first meeting.

"Isn't it weird that we never met before? I mean, you - being Tina's best friend and me is Mike's best buddy. Besides, you work in the same building as Mike! I really think there is a force that interfere with us meeting each other"

"Force? You mean something like a dark force or evil power?"

"Maybe, or some villain who have a dead squirrel on their head" Sam muttered. He grinned when he heard she laughed. He could feel his heart doing a somersault inside when he heard her laughter.

"Why the hell am I picturing Noah's Mohawk in my mind?!" she muttered, still giggling.

"I don't know why but I sure am glad that I am not the only person who thinks that Puck's Mohawk hair looks like a dead squirrel on his head" he said, flashing his famous lopsided smiled as he took in her face. Mercedes chuckled. Silence enveloping them for a moment until Mercedes asking him a question.

"How long have you known Mike and Noah? Honestly, I was a shocked when I knew that Mike and Noah are best friends. Both of them are like heaven and earth, totally different from each other"

Sam chuckled. "I've known Mike since I was five. We grew up together since our parents are best friends. Then, we met Puck in high school. He looks like a badass but he is soft-hearted. Puck used to be the school bully. He tried to force Mike to do his homework during freshman year since he was 'the Asian nerd and genius' but Mike scared him off with his karate skills. So, he ended up doing his own homework and Mike was his private tutor. Ever since the incident, we started to hang out together and ended up being best friends. How about you, Tina and Kurt?"

"I've known Tina since middle school, and met Kurt in freshman year in high school. We joined the Glee club together"

Kurt, Tina and Blaine watched as they saw Sam and Mercedes talking to each other. They grinned when they heard Mercedes's laughed at something Sam said or did. The trio looked at each other with matching grins on their faces. Blaine wasted no time in relaying the exact words that came out of Mercedes's mouth when they were talking. Kurt and Tina gasped before started to squeal as quietly as they could.

"This might work! My Cedes won't die in loneliness!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband reaction.

"I knew that Sam is the perfect person for Cedes!" Tina added as she hugged Kurt in excitement.

"Okay, guys! I knew that you guys are excited but please don't rush things between them. You need to tone down your excitement. We don't want to scare Cedes away" Blaine warned them. Tina and Kurt gave him their promised and started to discuss something, dismissing Blaine. He shook his head at them before leaving those two in their own world and went to get Mike.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked Puck who was focusing his eyes on Sam and Mercedes.

"I never knew Hot Mama can be friendly" Puck muttered as he sipped his beer. Mike shrugged. "Cedes is friendly - well, except with you" he said.

"Very funny, Chang! I still don't understand why she treated Sam differently" Puck frowned. Mike chuckled.

"One reason, Puck. He didn't greet her with 'Hey Mama. You're hot! Do you want to leave them and get 'something something' with me?'Besides, Sam doesn't try to get into her pants every time he sees her. By the way, I am sure that Quinn doesn't seem happy when she saw you talked with Mercedes just now"

"Nah! She's fine. She knew that there is nothing between me and Hot Mama"

"You do know that Sam will kill you if you hurt her, right?"

Puck nodded. He still remembered the warning that Sam had given him and even though he wouldn't admit it loudly, Sam Evans could be the scariest person if people messed with his family and his loved ones.

Mercedes stared at Sam. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking due to laughter.

"You honestly thought that? Really?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "It's true! Mike and Tina are Marshall and Lily; the happy couple. Puck is Barney - although he is not awesome like Barney Stinson but both of them are man-whore. As for me, I am Ted Mosby minus the lame part. We both had our fair share of fail relationships and still searching for right one"

"Okay. That does make sense" Mercedes said. She slightly wondered what Sam had meant about the fail relationships. She didn't want to believe that a guy as hot as Sam had failed in relationships and possibly single at the moment. She wanted to ask him but decided against the idea since they just knew each other for more than two hours.

"How about you? Which TV characters or series that described you and your friends?"

Mercedes tilted her heard and thought about it. Sam watched her as she was thinking and he gathered all of his willpower to resist the temptation of kissing her lips.

"Well, I think - Tina is Gwen. She always looks after us. Kurt is Merlin. Blaine is Gaius since he is the middle man. He is the voice of reason among us -,"

"That's makes you Arthur, the leader of the group. Am I right?"

Mercedes shook her head slightly. Sam frowned. "It is because Arthur is the most handsome and I am the prettiest among us" she said, giggling. Sam laughed.

"Well, couldn't deny the fact. You are pretty" he uttered. Mercedes laughed. "I was joking! I am Arthur because without these three people, I am nothing. It is also because I couldn't let Kurt be Arthur. Bradley James is mine" she said, chuckling. Sam was still staring at her. A smile never left his face.

"I mean it, Mercy. You are beautiful" His voice was low and so alluring. Mercedes was blushing and suddenly she felt very hot. She was squirming under his intense gaze and Sam tried hard to harness his feeling when he noticed the uneasiness that started to crept in between them. He decided to break the stare and making some excuse of refilling his drink.

"Well, I'm going to have some desserts. Do you want some?" she asked. Sam shook his head and smiled at her. Mercedes got up and went towards the dessert table. Her mind was thinking about Sam's words and she didn't miss the fact that he had called her Mercy.

Tina had told Mike everything once their friends had gone and they were relaxing on their bed. Mercedes and Sam had volunteered to help them cleaned up after everybody had left. Tina had looked at Mike and wiggled her eye-brows at her boyfriend when Mike walked into the kitchen and saw that Mercedes and Sam were doing the dishes.

"I can't deny the fact that they do look great together. Besides, I haven't seen Sam as happy as he was today. You should see him when he was excited because Cedes laughed at his stupid trademark" Mike said. Tina chuckled.

"I noticed the way his eyes sparkle when she laughed. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprise that Cedes didn't dismiss him like she did to other guys" Tina said, thinking about it.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that today's event was a small event of get together with friends instead of match-making session for her"

Tina nodded in agreement with the statement. Mike could be right. Maybe the reason Mercedes didn't dismiss Sam was due to the fact that she didn't know about Tina and Kurt's plan of getting she and Sam together.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were having their weekly lunch. It was something that had become their tradition ever since they had started working. Tina and Kurt owned a boutique together while Mercedes worked as an editor for a fashion magazine.

"So, Mercy. What did you think about Sam?" Tina asked out of the blue. She was curious about it and had been dying to know what she thought about Sam ever since she saw them washing dishes together in her kitchen.

"He's nice and funny too. I haven't laughed like that for years!"

"You like him, huh?" Kurt asked and started to regret his question when he noticed the look that Mercedes gave him.

"Well, I mean - he's nice and he is totally different from Noah. So, what's not to like?" she said and Kurt let out a sigh of relieved. He decided to change the topic so that Mercedes won't be suspicious with their interest about her opinion on Sam.

"Hey, T! Speaking about last Saturday, where did you buy the cheesecake? It is really good!" he asked.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it. Where did you buy it? It was the best cheesecake I've ever had!"

Tina tilted her head, thinking about the cheesecake that Kurt and Mercedes had talked about. As far as she remembered, she didn't buy any cheesecake and then she remembered Sam had brought something and Mike's wide smiled as he hugged his best friend. There was only one thing that could make Mike beaming like that.

"Sam baked it. It's his special cheesecake" she said, smiling as she saw her best friends' reactions.

"He bakes? The fucking sex god bakes?" Kurt asked, surprised. Tina nodded and chuckled.

"Sam loves baking and cheesecake is one of his specialities!"

"Tina, how could you hide this perfect guy from me? You should've introduced us earlier!" Kurt rambled. Tina rolled her eyes at Kurt's dramatic rambling.

"I don't hide him! Sam just got back from London three months ago. He was already in London when Mike and I started dating. I met him a couple times when he came home for holidays or works. That's why we planned the barbecue party. It sorts of a welcome home party for him" Tina explained. Mercedes chuckled out of the blue when she remembered about Sam's theory of the evil force that hindered them from meeting each other. She stopped when she noticed that Tina and Kurt were staring at her - frowning. She cleared her throat and sipped her drink. Tina and Kurt looked at each other and smiled meaningfully as Mercedes tried to focus on her lunch.

Sam grinned as he looked at all the photos that Tina had uploaded on her Facebook. His grin became wider when he saw a picture of him and Mercedes together. He quickly downloaded it to his hard drive. He noticed that Tina had tagged both of them on the picture. He quickly clicked on Mercedes's name and sent her a friend request.

"Tina has her Facebook and that's mean she has her Twitter too!" he muttered as he logged into his Twitter account. Once logged in, Sam saw Tina tweeted something on his timeline. He grinned as he read it.

Lunch date with MrHummel and CedesJones

He quickly clicked on Mercedes's username. Sam grinned when he saw her default picture and her banner. Her twitter's account was public and he immediately followed her. He eagerly tweeted something to her.

CedesJones Hey, Mercy! Remember me?

A moment later, he had received a reply and a notification that Mercedes had followed him back.

SuperSam Sam I am. Of course I remember. Ur the only one who calls me Mercy

Sam grinned as he read it. He fist pumped the air - glad that he had left some impression on her. They were tweeting each other back and forth when Sam had a message from Tina.

From: Chang's girl

I noticed a love fest on twitter ;P

Btw, we had lunch just now and a certain someone thinks that you are nice and funny. She also likes your cheesecake ;)

Mercedes frowned when she saw a small box on her table when she got into her office after a meeting. She asked her assistant about it and she told her that someone sent it to her. She looked at it and noticed that there was a small card under it.

A little birdie told me that you like my cheesecake. I am flatter ;)

She smiled as she read it. She sat on her chair and opened the box - revealing the mouth-watering cheesecake that she had tasted before. She took her phone and logged into her Twitter account.

SuperSam I bet the little birdie must be Asian ;p Thank you for the cake.

CedesJones For the sake of the little birdie's life, I'm not going to say anything. Enjoy the cake ;)

Sam walked into the living room where Puck and Mike were playing video game and sat on the couch. He put the beers that he had brought on the coffee table. Puck cursed when Mike beat him. They put down the controller and turned around, taking the beers.

"So, Tina told me about the 'Twitter's love fest'" Mike said, sipping his beer and wiggled his eye-brows at Sam.

"She's exaggerating" Sam replied, trying to appear calm. Mike laughed at him. Puck looked at both of them, confusion written on his face.

"Is there something that I need to know?" he asked, a bit annoyed of being left out. Sam looked at him and knew that he needed to clear things out with Puck first before started doing anything.

"Puck, you are serious with Quinn, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well, that's mean you don't have any feeling towards Mercy - I mean, Mercedes, right?"

Puck stared at Sam and he noticed that Sam was nervous. He nodded and sipped his beer.

"I'm over her" he said nonchalantly. Mike side-eyed him. " Are you sure, man? You didn't seem like it during the barbecue"

"Okay - I might seem a bit jealous but it was because I tried to talk to her before and she totally brushed me off. I mean, I was trying to be nice to her! Besides, she never treat me like she did with Sam and it did hurt me. But trust me when I said that I'm done. I have Quinn now and I am happy with her. I also know that you dig her"

Sam and Mike looked at Puck, dumbfounded. Puck chuckled.

"I might not be the brightest among us but I can tell when a man likes a woman! Besides, Sammy boy is transparent when he likes someone and by the way he was staring at her last Saturday, told me everything"

Mike nodded - agreeing with what Puck had said. Everybody at the party could tell that Sam liked Mercedes. The only oblivious person to the fact was Mercedes herself.

"So, you won't have any issues if I ask her out?" Sam asked. Puck nodded.

"Totally! I'm fine with it. Although I do wish you all the luck that you can get to melt her heart"

Sam chuckled. "I am totally aware of it and determine to melt the ice"

Mercedes stared at her Facebook chat box. Sam had asked her out for dinner. She rested her back on her chair and thought about the man in question. She admitted that she was comfortable around him. They might only meet each other once or twice if the encounter at the elevator was counted. They could talk about everything and she did found him nice. They talked daily on Twitter and she admitted that tweeting something to each other had become their ritual for the past weeks. She did think that sometimes Sam was flirting with her but she would immediately push the thoughts away. Sam was a good man and she knew that their relationship was strictly platonic. Considering all the facts on her mind and realized that she hadn't properly thanked Sam for the cheesecake, she typed the reply.

Sure. Tomorrow night at 8?

Sam was thrilled when he saw the words that popped up on the chat box. He immediately typed his phone number and told her to text her address later. Then, he called Tina and asked her either she was busy or not. She told him that she was at the boutique and he told her to wait for him there.

Once he arrived at the boutique, Sam went straight to Tina's office at the back. He was grinning and he could see that Tina was really curious.

"I have a date!" he announced. Tina gasped and then squealed with joy.

"You're not pulling my legs, are you?" she asked. Sam shook his head, smiling widely.

"I asked her for dinner and then she suggested for tomorrow night, at 8"

Tina squealed once again and went to the door, yelling for Kurt to join them. Once Kurt walked into her office, she told him everything and they were jumping with joy.

"Okay, if you guys are done with screaming and jumping, I have something to ask" Sam said. Two pairs of eyes were looking at him, sparkling with joy and Sam started to wonder if he did a wise decision of coming to them.

"You can ask us anything you want! We will gladly help you!" Kurt said, clasping his hands together as he looked at Sam adoringly.

"Well, for starter, where should I take her? Any specific place that she likes? Or anything that I should avoid?"

"She hates Thai food so you could cross all the Thai restaurants that you have in mind. Maybe you can bring her to the Italian restaurant at the two blocks from here. That's her favourite restaurant" Tina said. Sam frowned, trying to remember the restaurant that Tina had told him.

"You mean the one with the red bricks?"

Tina nodded. "She loves the food there"

Sam looked at his own reflection on the car's mirror once again. Satisfied, he went to the elevator and pushed the button to Mercedes's floor. Once arrived, he knocked on her apartment's door. A moment later, the door was opened and Sam was mesmerized at the sight in front of him. Mercedes looked stunning in her cocktail dress.

"Wow, you are beautiful!" he said. Mercedes smiled sheepishly as she closed and locked the door. They walked side by side to the car. Sam opened the door for her and once she got into the car, he jogged to the driver side and drove away.

"I guess the little birdie told you about this restaurant, huh?" Mercedes said once the waiter had gone with their orders. Sam smiled sheepishly at her.

"I hope you don't mind about it. I asked Tina and Kurt for some restaurants recommendation"

Mercedes smiled. "Don't worry. I am actually glad that you did so. I was craving for tiramisu and this restaurant serves the best tiramisu in town"

The whole time, they talked about everything. Sam showed his impression skills and he was extremely happy when Mercedes did laugh at his impression. They talked about their friends, their jobs, and any topics that they could think of.

"Spiderman is actually better than Superman!" Mercedes argued. Sam looked at her, eyes wide.

"I can't believe you said that!" he said incredulously.

"He cannot be a superhero if he doesn't know the proper way to wear underwear!"

The whole discussion about Superman's ethics in wearing underwear went on for about 15 minutes until them both laughing at their ridiculousness.

"I've never argue about it with a woman before. Argument about superheroes usually involves me, Puck and Mike only"

"Maybe you should invite me the next time you guys are having superheroes convention"

"I sure will!"

Sam called the waiter for the bill. Once the waiter arrived, Mercedes reached for it before Sam managed to take it.

"Mercy, it's okay. I'm paying" he said.

"Don't worry. It's my treat. You baked me the delicious cheesecake and I treat you for dinner" Mercedes said as she took her credit card and gave it to the waiter. Sam stared at her.

"This is why you agreed for the dinner? As a thank you for the cake?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked, clueless. Sam shook his head weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes noticed the changes in Sam's demeanor after she had paid the bills. He was quiet and seemed too lost in his thoughts. Gone was the Sam who was cheerful and the man who kept on making her laughed during the dinner.

"Are you okay?" she asked once they were on their way back to her apartment.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sam said. His eyes were focusing on the road. Mercedes bit her lower lip. She concluded that she didn't like this quiet version of Sam Evans.

"Nothing. It just that you seem so quiet" she muttered. Sam smiled.

"I am fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking about something"

They arrived at Mercedes' apartment and Sam parked his car at the side of the road. Sam turned to look at Mercedes and gave her a smile. She couldn't help but noticed the difference in his smile. It didn't reach his eyes and she knew that she did do something that made Sam changed during the dinner. She watched as Sam quickly got off the car, walked around it to her side and opened the door for her. Mercedes got off the car and they ended up staring into each other.

"Sam, I think I did something wrong during the dinner just now. I read somewhere that some men do not like it when the woman pays the bill. I guess I might bruise your ego because of that, huh? I am sorry"

Sam stared at Mercedes and gave her a smile; a proper one this time. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or laugh at how clueless she was.

"Well, Mercy, I am a Southern gentleman and it indeed hurt my ego when you reached for the bill. But I think I'll just let it slide this time. Next time, I'll be the one who pays for the bill"

Mercedes grinned at his words. "Well, I did have a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Sam"

"Me too and thank you for treating me, Mercy. Tonight is definitely a night to remember" he said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Mercedes was shocked at the sudden gesture. She stood there and stared at Sam who was looking at her with his charming lopsided smile.

"Well, go on and get into your apartment. I won't leave until I am sure that you are safely inside"

True to his words, Sam didn't leave until he saw Mercedes got into her apartment's building.

Instead of going back home, Sam decided to stop by a bar and called Mike. The dinner was wonderful but the fact that Mercedes thought of it as a gesture of gratitude for the cheesecake hurt him. Sam felt like a fool. He was over the moon, thinking that they would go for their first date while Mercedes clearly didn't think the same. He let out a wry laugh. You're a fool, Evans, he chastised himself. Sam sipped his martini and thought about the dinner once again. It was the second time they had spending time together and he could clearly say that he was comfortable around Mercedes. They could talk about anything and she made him being himself. She laughed at his impressions and jokes while most women that he had gone out with usually frowned at him and told him to stop.

"Dude, what's wrong? I thought you had a date with Cedes tonight?" Mike who just arrived asked as he slid into the booth. He ordered a beer and turned to look at Sam. There were two empty glasses on the table and he concluded that something must have gone wrong. He waited for Sam to talk while sipping his beer that the waiter had brought to him. Sam told him everything that happened.

"I told you that Cedes is hard to handle, right?"

Sam shot Mike a dirty looks. "If I want to hear someone mocking me or telling me that, I would've called Puck!" he said, pouting. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Look, Sam. Mercedes Jones is a woman who holds skeptical views on relationship and men in general. Logically, you should have realized that she won't agree to go out on a date with a man because it leads to a relationship. I did warn you for being too excited about it, right?"

Sam sighed in defeat and nodded. He knew that Mike was right. Heck, he was always right that sometimes it annoyed Sam.

"Well, on the bright sight, you are the only man who managed to go out for a dinner with her besides Kurt and Blaine. I would say that it is an accomplishment indeed. Although it was because she wanted to thank you for the cake. Cedes usually ignores all the dinner invitations if they have nothing to do with work"

It put a smile on Sam's face. He looked at Mike. "That's mean I am on a right track, huh?"

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Let me tell you something. She thinks that you are attractive. Mercedes Jones doesn't care about guys but she seems intrigued by you. Maybe you're the one who can destroy all the walls that she had perfected all these years. You are definitely in a right track but remember this. If you are trying to win her heart, you cannot be hasty about it. Trust me when I say that she'll run away if she knows about your feeling"

Sam hated to admit it but he knew that everything that Mike said was true. He put his hand on the table and rested his face on his palm.

"I wonder what causes the skeptical views. I've met lots of women in my life but it is the first time I've met someone like her"

"Well, it is not my place to tell you about it. You need to hear it from the person herself"

Sam was laid down on the couch in his apartment. It's Saturday and he didn't feel like going out. Besides, he knew that Puck was with Quinn and Mike had brought Tina for an impromptu trip. He scrolled his Twitter's timeline on his phone, hoping to see any tweets from Mercedes but there was nothing. He checked her profile and notice that she hadn't tweeted anything since yesterday. He then looked through her facebook and saw nothing either.

"Evans, you are turning into a stalker" he muttered as he re-checked her Twitter's profile and Facebook. Giving up, Sam put down his phone and reached for a magazine on his coffee table. He browsed through the magazines and absorbed in reading an article when he hear a chime from his phone. He looked at it and frowned when seeing that Tina had sent him a message.

From: Chang's girl

Cedes is sick. Can you check on her? Kurt and Blaine are not in town.

Sam immediately put the phone and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and took out some chicken and vegetables, making a preparation for a soup.

Mercedes felt terrible. She had been sneezing non-stop and her nose was hurt. She had been laying on the bed ever since she woke up two hours ago. Her body was sore and she didn't have energy to do anything. She heard the door bell and forced herself to get up. It probably Tina since Kurt and Blaine were in Lima, visiting Kurt's parents. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sam standing in the hallway.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Sam smiled and took in her appearance. She was wearing spaghetti top and sweats pants. Her hair was messy and he was sure it was a bed hair. Despite how disheveled she appeared, he still found her beautiful.

"Tina asked me to check on you. Mike took her to an impromptu trip. Besides, when she told me that you are sick, I was worried and decided to pay you a visit. I brought some soup" he said as he showed a paper bag that he brought. Mercedes gave him a weak smile and asked him to get inside.

Sam went straight to the kitchen when he saw that Mercedes lay down on the couch. He took out a bowl and poured the soup that he brought into it. Then, he brought the bowl and a glass of water to the living room and put them on the coffee table.

"Mercy, have you taken the meds?" he asked as he helped her to sit. She shook her head weakly.

"Well, if that's so, just eat the soup and then I give you the medicine" Sam said as he took the spoon, scooped some soup and brought it towards Mercedes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Feeding you" he answered, telling the obvious.

"Urm - it's okay. I can feed myself" she said, trying to take the spoon from Sam but he pulled it away.

"Come on, Mercy. Open your mouth"

Seeing that Sam was still holding the spoon and the looks in his eyes telling that he would feed her no matter how hard she refused, made Mercedes gave up. She opened her mouth and sipped the soup slowly. Sam smiled when he noticed that she had stopped fighting him for the spoon. He happily scooped the soup and fed her. He noticed that Mercedes was blushing and thought that she looked adorable. After she had finished the soup, Sam went and took some medicine that he had bought on the way to Mercedes's apartment. He gave it to her along with the water.

"Do you want to lie down on your bed?"

Mercedes shook her head. She asked for Sam to join her on the couch after he came back from washing the bowl and the glass that she had used.

"Thank you" she said. "If you didn't come, I might end up eating nothing because my fridge is empty"

Sam chuckled. "Luckily Super Sammy comes for the rescue then"

Mercedes chuckled. She let out a yawn, a sign that the medicine had started working. Noticing that she had already dozing off, Sam decided to bring her to her room. He lifted her princess style and went to her room.

"Thank you, Sam. You are a great friend" she mumbled in her drowsiness as she snuggled into his chest. Sam smiled as he remembered the talk that he had with Mike. Take things slow. Sam kicked the door and walked towards the bed. He carefully put Mercedes on it and then covered her with the comforter. After making sure that she was comfortable, he left the room and went to the living room. He browsed through her DVD's collections and grinned when he saw the Avatar DVD. He put it into the DVD player and sat on the couch. However, his attention wasn't on the screen. His mind kept on thinking about Mercedes.

"She considered me as a friend" he muttered. Mike told him that Mercedes didn't have many friends and she only mingled with someone who she deemed close to her and basically, it meant Tina, Kurt, Mike and Blaine. By analyzing everything, Sam concluded that he did manage to destroy some walls around her.

Blaine shook his head as he watched his restless husband walked back and forth in front of him. Kurt kept on typing on his phone, sending text messages to Tina but none of them had a reply from her yet.

"Ugh! I really am going to kill her once she comes back from that stupid trip! Cedes hasn't replied my message either! If not because of Tina's stupid plan, I would've been with her! I wonder if she eats something, knowing that girl-," Kurt stopped rambling and turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh, my God! I am sure that she must have been starving right now! That's it! I'm going to her apartment!"

"Kurt, honey! She'll be fined. Besides, Tina had told us that Sam agreed to check on her" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to sit beside him on the couch. He took Kurt's phone and put it away.

"I am sure that Mike won't be happy with the incessant messages and calls" Blaine added as he rubbed Kurt's arms, calming him down. Kurt nodded weakly.

"You can call to check on Cedes later. Just remember that we supposed to be in Lima. Tina will beat you up if you mess up her plan"

After few hours of sleep, Mercedes woke up feeling better and more refreshed than she did in the morning. She showered and changed her clothes. Her stomach growled and she decided to order a take out. When she walked into her living room, she was surprised to see Sam was sleeping on her couch. She thought that he had already gone home while she was sleeping. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping like a baby and decided to order something for both of them.

"How are you feeling?"

Mercedes was startled when she heard his voice. She thought he was still sleeping. Sam chuckled as he got up and sat on the couch.

"I heard your voice talking on the phone" he said.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up. I -,"

"Don't worry about that. So, how are you feeling?" he cut her off and repeated his question.

"Much better now. Thanks to Super Sammy's soup and the miracle of modern medicine!" she said, smiling. "I ordered a pizza while you were sleeping" she added while watching Sam who was stretching his body on the couch. Her eyes were staring at the sight of his skin that was exposed when he stretched and all kinds of dirty thoughts entered her mind. Mercedes shook her head and mentally chastising herself for thinking dirty.

Mercedes didn't know why but every time she was with Sam, she felt really comfortable. It was like his presence made her relax and she could be her true self around him. Both of them were sitting in her living room, eating the pizza that she had ordered. They didn't even bother to turn on the TV. Instead, they were talking.

"Tell me your first impression on me" Sam asked as he sipped his juice. Mercedes tilted her head, thinking.

"Well, I think you are good looking and you seem to fit Tina's description. Then, you came to us, introduced yourself and I saw you as a dork"

"A dork? Really? I thought I was doing pretty well, considering that you were laughing at me!"

"That's because I didn't expect you to say something like that! You know - like in the movies, when they showed a beautiful woman walks into a crowded room, making people admire her and then surprise everybody when she trip"

Sam gave her a dirty look and a pout. "That's why you laughed? I'm hurt, Mercy!"

"It's funny, okay?! Tina was boasting about you, telling us that you look like sex god and so perfect and all. You do look very cool and I agreed with it because Kurt seemed to forget that he is married when he saw you! Then, you opened your mouth and the façade was gone!"

"Fine! I let it slides since you said I am cool and I look like a sex god. It's the highest compliment that I ever received. Thank you, Ms. Jones" he said with a smug smile plastered on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Narcissist" she mumbled and Sam burst out laughing.

"Well, to be fair, I do think that you look stunning when I first saw you"

Sam smiled when he noticed that Mercedes pretended to look at her pizza slice when he complimented her and he knew that she was blushing.

"You know, Mike told me that you hate relationship and you seem to think that men are jerks. Do you mind if I ask why did you think so?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Relationship is messy. You can see many people are miserable because of it. People cry, fight and suffer because of it. I've seen people around me suffer because of it and I ask myself, why did they decide to be in a relationship if they would end up breaking up or always fighting every time they are together? Then, there's the cheating part. The whole fight about cheating won't happen if people aren't so adamant about relationship"

"If you ask me, it's a matter of choosing the partner. If you choose the right one, you won't have to deal with the heartbreak. Besides, all the quarrel and fight are like the package that comes together with relationship. The relationship will be a boring one if you don't have a fight or quarrel sometimes"

"That's why I said it is a mess. If you don't have a quarrel or fight, you think that you are in a boring relationship. But if you always fight and quarrel, you start to stress out and both ways make you want to find the way out of it. I don't understand why people want to be in such trouble"

Sam stared at her and he admitted that Mercedes might have a point in her twisted theory.

"You might have a point there but like I said, everything will be settled once a person found the right one. Don't you want to get married and have a happy family, Mercy? You cannot avoid relationship. It's the human nature"

Sam was pretty sure that he had won the conversation but Mercedes' next words made his smile faltered.

"I don't think I want to get married. I do want a child but I don't want to be married. I can adopt some kids or find a sperm donor"

"Do you hate men?" Sam blurted as he stared at her. Mercedes looked at him and she seemed confused.

"Well, you do think men are jerks -,"

"I also think women are stupid and vice versa" she retorted.

"If that's so, name some men who are not jerks"

"My dad. Then, there's Kurt and Blaine"

"Kurt and Blaine are gays so it cannot be counted"

"Why? Gay men are real men too!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that they are real man but you've been with them for a long time and women always think that gay are nice men. So, name a straight man!"

"Mike! I think Mike is really nice and he's so sweet and then, you. I don't think you are a jerk"

Sam's heart was thumping really hard when he heard it. He didn't expect that she would say it and he was truly happy about it. He flashed his infamous lopsided smile.

"So, you don't want to be in a relationship and you don't want to get married either. What would you do if someone comes to you and tells you that he loves you?"

To his surprise, Mercedes burst out laughing. She shook his head while laughing as if he just told her the funniest joke in the world. Sam frowned. He analyzed his words and he was 100% sure that he didn't say anything funny at all.

"That would never happen!"

Sam frowned deeper and he looked at Mercedes wide eyes. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You're kidding, right? Don't you realize how amazing you are?"

This time, she looked at Sam as if he had just blurted blasphemy. She gave him a small smile.

"Just because we're friends, you don't have to lie to make me feel better, Sam"

"Mercy, I am saying the truth. You are an amazing woman. You're beautiful and I'm saying this not because I am your friend but as a man who was mesmerized by your beauty when I first saw you and I am still mesmerize by it. You can ask Puck if you don't believe me. He seems to be hang up on you"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Noah loves everything with vagina. His opinion cannot be counted"

Sam chuckled. "Then, believe me. I am a gentleman who will never lie to a beautiful lady likes you" he said as he took her hand and held it tight. There seemed to be a spark when their hands touched and Mercedes felt like her heart might jump out of her chest with the way it was pounding. They stared into each other eyes and Sam was trying his luck when he leaned towards her. They were just an inch apart when the phone rang and startled both of them. Mercedes quickly got up and went to get the phone. A weird atmosphere surrounding them and Sam decided to leave. He excused himself and Mercedes nodded and thanked him as she answered the phone.

"Cedes! I am so glad that you okay! I was worried when you didn't reply my message" Kurt said. Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh, Kurtsie. Don't worry. I'm fine. I feel much better now. Sam stopped by this morning and he brought some soup and medicine"

"I'm glad to hear that! So, how did Dr. Sam treated you? Is his soup as good as mine?"

Mercedes laughed and told Kurt everything - well, minus the part that happened before Sam decided to go home. She didn't know why but she would like to keep the moment for herself only.


End file.
